One Piece: I Knew You Were Trouble
by LuffyGirl
Summary: While Marco is gone for the day, Thatch and Ace (mostly Thatch's idea) will be turning his room into a birds nest. I OWN NOTHING OF ONE PIECE OR TAYLOR SWIFT!


Real Song: I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

As usual, I have no parody title. It's not easy coming up with one. I just started doing the parody and… This happened, lol.

This is my first time doing Ace, Marco, Thatch and Izou together in one… Story? Please don't hate me if I did something wrong or if the characters are OOC. Also, this parody is more confusing to keep up with the song than the others that I've done. Again, please don't hate me. This took me three days to do!

Everything gets read with the song except for the initial of the person's name.

**A- Ace**

**M- Marco**

**T- Thatch**

**I- Izou**

Mostly everything is in Ace's and Thatch's point of view. However, I did switch to third person a few times. I just decided to leave it that way. So… Yeah.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and 'I Knew You Were Trouble' obviously belongs to Taylor Swift!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

I was in my room

I was falling asleep

Then Thatch busted in

**A: "What the heck do you want?"**

I ask tiredly

**T: "You are helping me."**

He said with a very awkward smile

He then dragged me outside

**A: "What do you need help with?"**

**T: "Just a small big project."**

**A: "A small big project? That doesn't make sense."**

**T: "Just listen to me."**

Then I see a bunch of straw, twigs and more stuff

Right in front of Marco's room

**A: "I am not helping."**

**T: "Oh, come on, Ace. Please?"**

**A: "No, I don't want to."**

I started to walk away but Thatch grabbed me

**A: "Hey, let me go."**

**T: "No."**

**A: "I want nothing to do with your stupid pranks. So just put me down."**

**T: "Nope."**

**A: "I knew you were trouble when you walked in."**

**T: "So why did you come?"**

**A: "Cuz you forced me to and I'm not helping."**

**T: "Why?"**

**A: "We'll be lying on the cold hard ground!"**

**T: "Wait!"**

**A: "What?!"**

**T: "I'll make you extra food!"**

**A: "No!"**

**T: "What?"**

**A: "I am leaving now, bye."**

Thatch grabs me again

Throws me in Marco's room

Then throws all of the stuff

Yup, right on top of me

**T: "You are helping me."**

He tells me once more

Though there is more anger in his voice

I finally gave in

I can use a good laugh

I take the stuff off me

**A: "What are we gonna do?"**

**T: "You will see."**

I look around

**A: "Oh, I see."**

I say as I smile

While Marco is gone for the rest of the day we'll be turning his room into a birds nest

"**Hey!"**

Some random person said as they walked in

**I: "What are you doing?"**

Ace and Thatch turned around and saw Izou

**T: "We're making a birds nest."**

Thatch answers and I say I was forced to help

**I: "Where are his things at?"**

**T: "I took everything out before hand earlier."**

**I: "You know that he's coming back soon, right?"**

**T and A: "What?!"**

**I: "Yup."**

**T: "How soon are we talking?!"**

**I: "Two hours. Well, good luck, I'm leaving."**

Now the scary fear, comes creeping in

So we rushed through it all

Because we don't wanna face Marco's wrath

No way

We finished right before Marco came back

We then go outside

Once we're outside, we see him coming this way

**M: "I'm tired."**

He says tiredly

Thatch and I watch as he walks towards his room

**T: "Have a nice sleep."**

As Marco enters his room, he doesn't bother turning the light on

He trips over something but doesn't care

Next day

Marco wakes up and looks around

**M: "What the…?"**

He then realizes he was asleep in a birds nest and also sees bird food and his stuff is gone and knows exactly who to blame

**M: "YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE!"**

* * *

Yay, I'm done! Personally, I think it turned out pretty well. I reread this like, a bunch of times and read it to a friend while the song was playing and it was perfect. Please, let…

**Ace and Thatch appear out of nowhere right next to me.**

**Me: "Go away, I'm doing something."**

**Thatch: "Hello there fellow readers!"**

**Me: "Marco, I found Ace and Thatch!"**

**Ace: "Bye!"**

**Thatch: "Hey, wait for me!"**

**Marco comes running but then I stop him.**

**Me: "Don't worry, you'll get revenge in the next song."**

**Marco: "With what song and when?"**

**Me: "A fun song. Well, fun for me anyway and soon Marco. Very soon, indeed. Now go and beat up Thatch and Ace."**

**Thatch and Ace: "Why would you tell him that?!"**

**They both start running while Marco chases after them again.**

**Me: "Review, please!" XD**


End file.
